smariogalaxy2fandomcom-20200213-history
Mario Squared Galaxy
Go back to Worlds and Their Galaxies Introduction Mario Squared Galaxy is a galaxy appearing in the game Super Mario Galaxy 2. It is located in World S. The galaxy takes place on an 8-bit Mario, which is an obvious reference to the levels in Toy Time Galaxy from the first game. However, the spinning platforms have been replaced with Flipswitches. An 8-Bit Luigi appears on the opposite and serves as a Purple Coin level. It keeps it trademark poisonous goop, but this time, the platforms don't spin and there are only 100 Purple Coins in the mission. Items Planets 8-Bit Mario Planet Half (Starting Planet) This planet serves as the starting planet for most of the missions. The planet is shaped almost exactly like a sprite of Mario from Super Mario Bros. The green pixels are Shrinking Tiles, the orange pixels are lava, and the yellow pixels are Flipswitches. The Comet Medal is found at the bottom left of the planet. The only enemies here are Burn Bits and a mobile Sentry Beam. 8-Bit Luigi Planet Half (Starting Planet) This planet only appears in the "Luigi's Purple Coin Chaos" mission and is on the back of the 8-Bit Mario Planet. The planet is shaped almost exactly like a sprite of Luigi from Super Mario Bros.. The green pixels are disappearing platforms and poisonous water while the yellow pixels are solid yellow platforms. One hundred Purple Coins are found on this planet. The only enemies here are Cosmic Clones. This part of the galaxy is almost an exact replica of the Luigi's Purple Coins mission in Toy Time Galaxy. Except that the yellow platforms from Super Mario Galaxy, flipped over and kept flipping when stepped on. Stars (Missions) Regular Stars Make Mario a Star To complete this mission, the player has to activate all of the Flip Switches found on the 8-Bit Mario Planet Half to make a complete 8-Bit Mario. The player must avoid Burn Bits and the lava while doing so. After all the Flip Switches are yellow, a Power Star appears on the platform where the player first landed. The Comet Medal can be found on the far left on this Planet. Comet Stars Luigi's Purple Coin Chaos When the Prankster Comet is unlocked, the player ends up on the 8-Bit Luigi Planet Half. To complete this mission, the player needs to get all of the Purple Coins found on this planet within a two minute time limit. The Cosmic Clones are continuously following the player and need to be avoided. If the player manages to obtain all coins, the Power Star appears on the platform where the player started. Green Stars Green Star 1 The first Green Star is located under a disappearing platform in the top right, near the back of the "Mario Hat" lava pool and right above the "eye". Just wait on the center of the platform, and drop down to land onto the star. Watch out, for if the player is not in the center of the platform, then Mario will fall past the star and lose a life. Green Star 2 The second Green Star is located on another disappearing platform, yet to the far top left on the "right hand" of the planet. Mario must simply stand in the middle while the platform is shrinking, and fall down onto the star. If not done correctly, Mario will fall to his death instead of on the star.